Laparoscopic surgery is a standard procedure in hospitals. Abdominal and chest cavity operations are being performed with instruments inserted through small incisions into interior portions of the body. Such laparoscopic procedures are now considered the treatment of choice for operations such as the removal of the gall bladder, spleen, adrenal glands, uterus, and ovaries. These laparoscopic procedures are accomplished via access through a device typically known as a trocar. A trocar facilitates the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdomen or chest of the body. These instruments are typically introduced into regions under fluid pressure. This fluid may be a gas, referred to herein as an insufflation gas.
Providing an insufflation gas into a body cavity is referred to as insufflation. Currently, insufflation is performed by providing a regulated pressurized insufflation gas to the peritoneal cavity via a cannula of the trocar. This insufflation gas, typically carbon dioxide, is supplied to a connection on the trocar tube by a flexible hose attached thereto. The medical instrument going through the innermost tube of the trocar should be sealed relative to the trocar so the insufflation gas will not escape from the patient.
A physician can use a trocar device to introduce different types of instruments into a patient. In order to reduce incisions into the body, typically the insufflation gas is delivered into a body cavity during specific medical procedures or treatment is done via a trocar that also allows insertion of an instrument via the innermost tube of the trocar. The purpose of using such a device is to inflate or distend the body cavity to (1) allow the surgeon to explore the area in which the surgery will be performed and (2) provide a view of the site to be treated or observed.
Insufflation is used in many common procedures including endoscopic surgical procedures, laparoscopic procedures performed on the abdominal cavity and orthoscopic procedures performed on the chest cavity. Additional trocars can be used during the same surgical procedure to remove surgical smoke from the patient cavity or to continuously measure pressure within the body cavity. These trocars typically also allow for the insertion of an instrument via the innermost tube of the trocar.